Eu não esqueço nada
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Ela não esqueceu nada e não desejava esquecer... Mas ele tinha esquecido tudo. [Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca]


**Disclaimer: **Não me pertencem e não ganho nada com isto.

**Notas iniciais: **Esta fanfiction pertence ao Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca. A ideia é usar uma música ou mais brasileira(s) para escrever uma fanfiction de Sailor Moon. Esta fanfiction não é uma songfic e é baseada livremente na música "Eu não esqueço nada" do Kid Abelha. 

* * *

**Eu não esqueço nada**

"_Lembro de tudo que houve  
De tudo o que ia haver  
Do que não foi nada  
Dentro dos nadas que havia"_

[Kid Abelha – Eu não esqueço nada] 

Minako estava apoiada sobre uma das cercas perto do píer. Ela estava olhando o mar com o olhar perdido. Tinha acabado de sair de um encontro que não acabou bem. Ela devia ter seguido a sua intuição, por mais bonito que o cara fosse era evidente que ele era o babaca que se mostrou ser. E ela não precisava estar com pessoas assim. Ela não estava decepcionada, apenas entediada por não ter o que fazer agora. Ela gostava de ficar olhando o mar quando estava com este tipo de humor. O mar sempre tinha um efeito calmante sobre ela, mesmo quando ele estava raivoso. O estado do mar não importava. Claro que aquilo não seria o suficiente. O mar, por mais lindo e tranquilizante que fosse, não iria eliminar aquela sensação de nada para fazer.

Ela começou a observar as pessoas que estava no píer. Apesar do horário ainda tinha algumas pessoas por ali. Alguns mexiam nos barcos, outro só estavam andando por ali ou de passagem. Ela se concentrou nas pessoas que estavam nos barcos, imaginando que seria legal fazer um passeio em alto mar. Será que além do helicóptero, Haruka e Michiru poderiam ter um iate? Ela começou a rir pensando no que daria um passeio de iate com todas as meninas. Olhando aleatoriamente pelas pessoas, o seu olhar recaiu sobre uma pessoa em especifico: um homem com, pelo menos de onde ela estava, cabelos muito claros. Minako se concentrou dele. Parecia ser um homem alto e bonito. Ela não tinha certeza, mas homens bonitos a atraiam e os homens bonitos costumavam ser altos, então ele devia ser alto.

Foi quando ela percebeu que os cabelos dele não eram simplesmente muito claros, eram prateados. Minako sentiu seu coração falhando algumas batidas. Era uma tolice se deixar afetar apenas por uma característica física. Mas aquilo estava a incomodando ela e a urgência de conferir era mais forte do que o sentimento de autopreservação. Ela desceu os degraus correndo e antes de ter noção disto, estava na frente dele. E, talvez, tivesse sido melhor ter levado em consideração a autopreservação porque ou a mente dela estava pregando uma peça cruel ou a realidade estava lhe dando um tapa na cara.

Apesar de todas as probabilidades contra isto, ela estava na frente dele. Alto e forte, com os cabelos prateados contrastando com a pele morena. Até mesmo o olhar era igual: atento, mas ao mesmo tempo procurando algo ao redor como se algo pudesse acontecer a qualquer momento. Minako sentiu ânsia de tocá-lo, de se jogar nos braços dele ou sair correndo dali. As suas vontades não estavam sendo coerentes naquele momento. Ela tentou dar um passo para trás e cambaleou.

"Ei, você está bem?" – a voz era a mesma, ela pensou imediatamente e sentiu ganas de se sacudir. Era óbvio que ia ser a mesma: era ele. Ela começou a se sentir mal. Era uma surpresa agradável, mas ao mesmo tempo era chocante demais. Ele estava vivo e tão perto, por quê não tinha entrado em contato com eles? Talvez não com ela, ela tinha o matado junto com as meninas, não podia exigir muito. Mas até mesmo Mamoru? O que o impedia de atrás do amado mestre dele?

"Ei?" – ele tentou chamar a atenção dela novamente.

"Eu estava... Tentando descobrir se era você mesmo." – ela disse com cuidado. Não sabia qual reação esperar dele.

"Me desculpe, mas nós nos conhecemos?" – ele perguntou um pouco constrangido. Minako achou isso fofo apesar dos pesares. Ela não se lembrava de vê-lo constrangido e com tão pouco. – "Eu não me recordo de você... E costumo ter uma ótima memória para pessoas."

Ela sentiu o estômago embrulhar quando o ouviu. Era ele, ela não tinha dúvidas disto. Mas ele não se lembrava. Não saberia dizer se isto era uma bênção ou maldição. Era ele, mas não era o Kunzite que ela esperava.

"Moça, você tem certeza que está bem?" – ele perguntou novamente.

"Eu... Não, não estou." – Minako respondeu num rompante – "Me desculpe, eu vou..."

"Espere." – ele a segurou pelo braço. Minako sentiu o choque de reconhecimento. O toque era como o esperado. – "Não vou te deixar ir seja lá para onde desse jeito. Este é o meu barco, eu vou..."

"Me levar para dentro?" – Minako perguntou com uma careta. A mente dela estava concentrada nos detalhes que ela lembrava e não estava realmente pensando antes de falar.

"Não, não era essa a ideia." – ele respondeu constrangido – "Eu vou buscar um copo de água. Sente-se aqui..." – ele a conduziu para um banco – "Eu já volto."

Ela o viu subindo a rampa a passos largos e se perguntou o que estava fazendo. Ela deveria aproveitar que ele tinha sumido das vistas dela e ir embora. Nunca mais voltar ali nesta vida. Ela não tinha esquecido nada. Ela carregava nesta vida as lembranças de uma existência milenar em seus mais sutis detalhes. Ela não esqueceu nada e não desejava esquecer... Mas ele tinha esquecido tudo. Ela duvidava que a opinião dele tivesse algo relacionado a isto, mas a verdade era que ele estava vivo assim como ela.

"Aqui, moça..." – Minako estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a aproximação dele e tomou um susto. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e lhe ofereceu um copo. – "Me desculpe, não quis te assustar."

"Tudo bem." – ela respondeu aceitando o copo com um sorriso – "Não foi sua culpa, eu só estou distraída... Obrigada."

"Você quer que eu chame alguém?" – ele perguntou prestativo.

"Não será necessário." – Minako respondeu e ela respirou aliviada ao perceber que estava conseguindo ser coerente – "Foi um mal estar passageiro. Logo vai passar."

"Você quer mais água,...?" – ele começou a perguntar – "Acho que não dá mais para ficar chamando-a de 'moça'..."

"Meu nome é Aino Minako." – ela respondeu em um suspiro.

"Me chamo Mitsuharu Saitou." – ele falou com um sorriso caloroso. Minako se sentiu invadida por uma sensação dolorosa. – "Você parece estar piorando... Você tem certeza que não precisa ir a algum médico?"

"O que?" – Minako falou com a voz embargada – "Não, não é preciso."

"Você estava com a expressão como se sentisse algum tipo de dor." – ele insistiu – "Meu carro está aqui perto, é só eu fechar tudo e posso te levar."

"Você é muito gentil, mas não será necessário." – ela tentou sorrir, mas falhou – "Eu só estou emocional... Como eu te disse antes, você me lembra alguém Mitsuharu-san."

"Parece que é alguém importante..." – ele comentou amenamente.

"Oh, sim... Foi alguém importante." – ela o corrigiu – "Mas os que foram, não voltam mais."

"É uma visão pessimista da vida." – ele respondeu surpreso.

"Não, não é... É só que... As pessoas que saem das nossas vidas e mesmo que voltem, não serão mais as mesmas." – ela respondeu com suavidade – "Essa pessoa que foi importante para mim no passado, não pode mais ocupar este espaço... Ela já não é a mesma."

"Então..." – ele começou a falar e desviou o olhar para o mar antes de voltar a falar – "Espero que outra pessoa possa ocupar este espaço."

"Ocupar o mesmo espaço não seria possível." – Minako sorriu verdadeiramente desta vez. Ele estava sendo tão doce apesar de ela ser apenas uma garota aleatória que estava dando trabalho para ele. – "Eu não esqueço nada. Ninguém poderia apagar o que aconteceu... Mas, eventualmente, outra pessoa poderá ser importante de outra forma. Ocupando outro espaço."

Ele desviou o olhar do mar e a encarou por algum tempo. Minako sustentou o olhar, aproveitando a oportunidade para decorar as nuances de cores dos olhos dele. Ela tinha decido, depois da última frase dele, que esta seria a primeira e última vez que conversaria com esse Kunzite sem memórias. Ele era educado e caloroso e ela conseguia vislumbrar os desdobramentos daquilo. Ela estava desesperada pelo contato dele e ele estava atraído por ela, mesmo sem saber quem ela era. Aquela proximidade, naquelas condições, apenas a machucaria. O coração dela seria uma ferida aberta sem qualquer perspectiva de cura.

"Me desculpe te incomodar com essa conversa sobre a minha vida..." – ela começou com um tom de voz tão calmo que a espantou – "Você nem ao menos me conhece e eu estou aqui te sufocando com meus problemas..."

"Não se desculpe!"- ele respondeu com rapidez – "Você não me incomoda de qualquer forma."

"Eu aprecio a sua educação, Mitsuharu-san." – Minako sorriu – "Mas já me sinto melhor e acho melhor ir para casa. Artie deve estar preocupado."

"Artie?" – ele perguntou confuso.

"Artemis, é meu amigo..." – ela respondeu, sentindo uma dorzinha no peito por estar fazendo isto – "Ele deve estar me esperando. Eu preciso ir."

"Claro..." – ele disse e se levantou, quase que imediatamente quando ela fez o mesmo, a postos para apará-la caso fosse necessário.

"Sério, Mitsuharu-san, eu estou bem." – ela ficou tocada com aquele cuidado todo – "Muito obrigada pela água... Aliás, por tudo."

"Não há de que." – ele respondeu mais contido – "Foi um prazer te conhecer Aino-san."

"Eu te digo o mesmo." – ela respondeu e olhou mais uma vez com atenção – "Adeus, Mitsuharu-san."

"Até a próxima." – ele respondeu a vendo ir embora e Minako pensou no quanto ela não queria que houvesse a próxima vez.

* * *

Minako chegou em casa e se deitou na cama com a mesma roupa sem se importar. Artemis, que até este momento estava curtindo uma soneca, levantou a cabeça e a observou por algum tempo antes de perguntar:

"Aconteceu algo?"

"Deveria ter acontecido?" – Minako perguntou em resposta ainda com o rosto afundado nos travesseiros.

"Não. Mas você chegou cedo em casa." – ele respondeu com suspeita – "Você não tinha um encontro hoje?"

"Sim, eu tinha." – ela respondeu ainda na mesma posição – "O cara não valia qualquer esforço meu."

"E você decidiu voltar para casa?" – Artemis pulou na cama.

"Até parece que você me odeia, gato." – Minako levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e olhou para o gatinho branco – "E quer me ver pelas costas."

"Não fique na defensiva desta forma." – ele falou com suavidade.

"O que você quer saber?" – ela se sentou na cama com as pernas cruzadas e abraçando um dos travesseiros – "Por que voltei mais cedo? O encontro foi ruim e eu tive um choque de realidade no meio do caminho."

"Choque... De... Realidade..." – Artemis repetiu as palavras cuidadosamente.

"Sim, choque de realidade." – Minako concordou – "Eu vi uma coisa que não esperava ver e isso me deu um sacode.'

"Eu posso saber o que foi isto?" – o gatinho perguntou.

"Não fique histérico, sim..." – Minako começou a falar com cuidado – "Eu encontrei o meu primeiro amor hoje e ele não se lembrou de mim."

"Qual dos seus primeiros amores, Minako?" – Artemis perguntou ceticamente.

"Francamente, Artemis, o que posso esperar de você quando diz algo assim sobre mim?" – Minako falou com um tom levemente revoltado e continuo depois de um suspiro – "Sinceridade total, eu acho.."

"Eu pensei que você ia me contar sobre a sua epifania." – ele comentou, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Claro que vou..." – Minako respondeu exasperada – "Os Shitennous estão vivos. Quer dizer, pelo menos um deles..."

"O que?!" – Artemis perguntou alarmado.

"Um dos Shitennou está vivo, Artie." – ela repetiu como se ele não tivesse ouvido ou entendido em vez de ter perguntado só pela surpresa.

"Eu ouvi da primeira vez, Minako." – ele se recompôs – "Qual deles?"

"Sério que você está perguntando isso?" – Minako fez uma careta engraçada.

"O que ele fez com você? O que aconteceu, Minako?" – ele perguntou exasperado.

"Ele me ofereceu um copo de água e me perguntou se eu estava bem. Só isso." – Minako respondeu com calma – "Ele não representa nenhum perigo: não se lembra de nada."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Absoluta, Artie." – ela chegou a balançar a cabeça enquanto respondia.

"E onde entra seu choque de realidade?" – ele perguntou finalmente.

"Ele está vivo..." – Minako disse simplesmente.

"Minako-chan?" – Artêmis se aproximou dela.

"Ele está vivo, Artie... Vivendo como um civil normal. Feliz e sem preocupações sobre batalhas entre o bem e o mal. Apenas vivendo como deveria ter sido para todos nós se Metallia não tivesse aparecido nessa era." – Minako falou com um tom sério. – "Eu... Por incrível que pareça, estou feliz por ele."

"Você deseja isto para sua vida, Minako-chan?" – Artêmis perguntou – "Ser uma garota comum sem as responsabilidades de ser a Sailor Venus? Esquecer todas essas memórias e seguir em frente?"

"Já pensei nisto... Mas, não. Eu não poderia ser assim..." – ela respondeu com sinceridade – " Quero todos os detalhes aqui..." – ela apontou para a própria cabeça – "Bem na minha cabeça."

"Minako..." – Artemis falou – "Lembrar-se de tudo pode ser prejudicial."

"Só se eu não souber lidar com isso e eu sei." – Minako respondeu sorrindo – "Não é isto que me motiva. Eu me lembro dos detalhes mínimos. Eu lembro até de como as coisas poderiam ter sido... E tudo isto é o que fortalece a minha decisão."

"Decisão?" – ele perguntou um pouco preocupado. Ela estava presa naquele discurso sobre o passado por mais tempo do que o usual.

"Não vou repetir tudo de novo. Não agora. Eu mereço mais." – ela respondeu mais séria do que ele esperava – "Eu sei como tudo aconteceu... Não preciso viver isto de novo. E ele... Ele também não merece isto. Não merece se lembrar de tudo o que fez de errado. Talvez com uma vida livre das lembranças do passado, uma vida cheia de boas ações, ele consiga expurgar toda a influência maligna sobre ele. E, quem sabe, no futuro, ele possa realmente lidar com as consequências dos atos dele. Talvez ele possa voltar para o Mamoru... E para mim."

"Você não vai tentar ficar com ele?" – Artemis perguntou, pedindo confirmação.

"Não. Hoje foi a última vez que entrei em contato com ele." – Minako disse estufando o peito e falando como se estivesse pronunciando um discurso.

"Minako, você tem um talento incrível para perseguir pessoas." – Artemis comentou com um tom bem humorado – "Você quer que eu acredite que não vai usar este talento?"

"Sim, eu quero que você acredite nisto." – ela deu um sorrisinho.

"Eu só queria que você me respondesse uma pergunta com sinceridade." – Artemis pediu e ela concordou com a cabeça – "Você está fazendo isto influenciada pelas palavras de Danburite?"

"Não, Artie." – Minako respondeu subitamente séria – "Danburite disse que o meu amor estava perdido para a eternidade. É uma mentira. O amor nunca estará perdido, nem o meu e nem o de ninguém. Mas, não é porque eu sei onde Kunzite está que eu devo o perseguir cegamente. Existem outros amores e, se não posso ter este em especifico, nada me impede de ter outros."

* * *

O dia tinha sido terrível e ainda estava no meio da tarde. Minako estava exausta e ela tinha certeza absoluta que nada do que fizesse poderia resolver qualquer coisa. Ela só queria ir para casa e se jogar na cama e ficar lá o máximo que pudesse. Mas, para que isto fosse possível, ela ainda precisava se arrastar para casa. Por isso que ela nem mesmo se importou com o caminho que estava fazendo, desde que chegasse a casa rápido.

Quando se viu no píer sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de parar e observar o mar. Era uma ideia estúpida já que era bem provável que fosse dormir no primeiro lugar que encostasse. Claro que também tinha a outra razão que ela rapidamente localizou. Ele estava lá, ela não poderia dizer com certeza se era o mesmo lugar, mexendo no seu barco. Inconscientemente ela apoiou os cotovelos na cerca e ficou o olhando. Não era a coisa mais certa a fazer, mas ela estava cansada e já estava ali de qualquer forma. Era ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e dolorido vê-lo ali. Não era um dor que machucava muito, era só uma dorzinha incomoda que a lembrava de como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Era só ela ir até ele e fazê-lo se lembrar de tudo. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que teria poder para fazer isto.

Optou por ficar no mesmo lugar que estava sem se mostrar presente para ele. Ele ainda deveria achar que ela era apenas uma garota estranha que tinha passado mal na frente dele. Observá-lo de longe não seria problema, certo? É claro que a resposta 'Não' brilhou em neon na mente dela quando ela ouviu Mamoru a chamando:

"Minako-chan?"

Ela suspirou baixinho, sentindo todo o cansaço pensar mais uma vez, e se virou para ele sem chegar a falar nada, mas com uma expressão que deixava claro que não estava muito a fim de papo. Mamoru parecia bastante desconfortável e aquilo não passou despercebido a Minako.

"Eu estava em dúvida se era você mesmo." – ele falou novamente, se aproximando dela.

"Oi..." – ela respondeu sem saber bem ao certo o que ele queria.

"Você sempre vem aqui?" – Mamoru perguntou, parando na frente dela.

"Eu espero que isso seja uma pergunta aleatória que você jogou para tentar bater um papo e não uma cantada, Mamoru-san." – Minako falou e quase mordeu a língua diante de tamanha besteira.

"Claro que não é uma cantada, Minako." – ele sorriu brevemente e pareceu ficar menos desconfortável – "É que estou vindo aqui diariamente há alguns dias e nunca tinha te visto por aqui."

"É caminho da escola de música para minha casa." – ela respondeu encostando-se à grade – "Posso te perguntar o motivo de estar vindo aqui todos os dias?"

"Você sabe o motivo." – ele respondeu sem qualquer tom de acusação – "Você estava olhando para ele."

"Hmm..." – Minako lançou um olhar sobre o ombro e observou o homem de cabelos prateados no nível mais baixo do píer.

"Eu o encontrei por acaso há algum tempo atrás e estou o acompanhando a distância." – Mamoru continuou a falar e se apoiou na cerca também – "Não sei muita coisa sobre ele, só que gosta de velejar."

"Ele é o herdeiro de uma grande empresa e está sendo preparado para ser o CEO." – Minako respondeu com um sorriso – "É um daqueles clichês gigantescos, sabe? Dinheiro, poder e mandar em várias pessoas. É a cara dele."

"Você pesquisou ele no Google ou algo assim?" – Mamoru perguntou surpreso.

"É claro." – Minako respondeu – "Ele me deu o nome e eu não pude resistir. Faria a mesma coisa com qualquer pessoa minimamente interessante."

"O que mais?" – Mamoru pediu com um tom educado que ela continuasse.

"Velejar é um hobby para ele." – ela disse vagarosamente – "É sempre possível acha-lo aqui no píer. Ele fez algum curso superior fora do Japão. Alguma coisa entediante."

"Administração de empresas?" – Mamoru tentou ajuda-la a lembrar.

"Não." – ela o olhou – "Algo entediante mesmo como Economia. É provável que seja isto mesmo."

Minako fixou o olhar onde Saitou estava e deu um sorriso seco.

"O que foi?" – Mamoru perguntou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

"Prometi a Artemis que não o procuraria." – ela respondeu, achando graça – "Mas sei coisas dele como se o conhecesse."

"Não são tantas coisas..." – Mamoru comentou.

"Só falta eu saber o tipo sanguíneo para completar a ficha." – ela falou risonha.

"Falta também saber se ele tem uma namorada." – Mamoru completou.

A expressão risonha de Minako se desfez no mesmo instante. Mamoru se arrependeu imediatamente. A conversa, apesar de improvável, estava transcorrendo sem problemas. Mas agora o clima tinha mudado.

"Eu..." – Mamoru começou a falar e não conseguiu continuar.

"O que exatamente você está tentando me dizer, Mamoru-san?" – Minako perguntou sorrindo – "Normalmente, eu te entendo muito bem. Mas você está um pouco confuso para mim neste momento."

"O que quero dizer..." – ele respirou fundo antes de continuar a falar – "É que eu não quero que você faça isso também."

Minako olhou por alguns instantes para Mamoru e depois desviou o olhar para o homem de cabelos prateados que estava finalmente soltando o barco do píer. Ela observou por algum tempo o barco ficar cada vez menor ao se distanciar.

"Eu sei que ele é o grande amor da sua vida..." – Mamoru continuou ao perceber que ela não parecia tentada a falar qualquer coisa.

"Eu preciso que você entenda uma coisa, Mamoru-san." – Minako perdeu completamente qualquer tom de humor – "Ele _foi_ e, pela natureza da situação, sempre será o meu primeiro amor. Apenas isso. Esse negócio de um único amor para toda uma vida... Não. A vida é muito longa para isto. Ainda mais uma existência quase eterna."

"Minako..." – Mamoru tentou falar.

"Eu não vou me jogar nos braços dele fazendo com que ele recupere as memórias, ou seja, lá o que você teme." – ela respondeu apressada – "Eu não vou... Fazer isto de qualquer forma."

"Por que você estava aqui, então?" – Mamoru perguntou curioso.

"Foi uma coincidência, Mamoru-san, por mais que você não queira acreditar." – Minako respondeu suavemente com um sorriso suave – "Eu sei que para você pode ser um pouco confuso, mas nem todo amor precisa de um relacionamento físico."

"É claro que é confuso. Você, a senshi do amor, fala do amor como se não valesse a pena." – ele respondeu.

"O amor sempre vale a pena." – Minako respondeu de prontidão – "Mas amar para sempre é perigoso, o amor sempre morre. Talvez, no futuro com as condições certas, ele renasça. Tudo é um ciclo. Me diz, do que valeria viver para sempre, jurar amar eternamente a mesma pessoa, se tudo acaba?"

"Eu queria que, de alguma forma, as coisas pudessem ser de outro jeito." – Mamoru respondeu depois de um tempo. Minako conseguiu ouvir um tom culpado na voz dele. – "Eu não posso arrumar tudo, infelizmente."

"Então não tente arrumar tudo." – Minako respondeu – "Bem, eu já tinha descoberto que ele estava reencarnado e vivendo aqui em Tóquio. Foi bem fácil perceber que ele não tinha as memórias antigas e, sinceramente, eu fiquei aliviada com isso. Decidi não contar para as meninas. Nem mesmo para você e não vou pedir desculpas por isso. Eu só achei que... Era a melhor opção. Seria menos doloroso para ele... Uma vida livre do peso que as memórias dariam a ele. Menos penoso para você também, eu sei que eu não deveria decidir isto por você... Mas, inevitavelmente, eu o encontrei... Posso dizer que foi o acaso, mas é mais provável que seja meu subconsciente me boicotando. "

"Isso é uma prova de amor gigantesca, Minako." – Mamoru comentou.

"Como? O que você está chamando de prova de amor?" – Minako perguntou o encarando.

"Deixá-lo viver sem a culpa..." – ele respondeu com suavidade.

"Oh, por favor! Não me veja como uma pessoa tão altruísta assim!" – Minako pediu, sorrindo de um jeito que Mamoru não sou saber se era irônico ou triste – "Isso não combina nenhum um pouco comigo! Como eu disse, existem outros amores."

Mamoru deu uma risada curta.

"Eu realmente não te entendo, Minako." – ele falou depois de sacudir a cabeça.

"Então estou sendo eficiente em fazer o tipo misterioso." – ela respondeu com humor.

"Eu realmente não compreendo o porquê de todo esse esforço em aparentar que não se importa." – ele falou no mesmo tom de antes, calmo e sério – "Ainda mais quando você se importa."

"Eu não estou me esforçando para isto, Mamoru-san. Oh, eu me importo. Como me importo!" – Minako respondeu com o mesmo sorriso agridoce de antes – "Você não me entende _mesmo_."

Mamoru a olhou por algum tempo, esperando que ela continuasse. A única coisa que conseguiu com isso foi ela virar o rosto para olhar o horizonte. O barco já estava longe e ela olhava para ele como se quisesse estar lá invés de estar tendo aquela conversa.

"Eu acho que você deveria conversar com ele." – ela falou ainda sem olhar para ele.

"E aquela história de viver sem o peso das memórias?" – Mamoru se apoiou na mureta.

"Você não precisa começar a conversa com a descrição do Golden Kingdom, não é...?" – Minako respondeu com a voz mais amena – "Eu estou falando sobre você retomar a amizade com ele e com os outros que devem estar por aí, Mamoru-san."

"Eu acho que poderia ser perigoso." – Mamoru respondeu com cuidado.

"Ou talvez não." – Minako respondeu suspirando – "Seria apenas vocês conversando sobre coisas banais. Sem gatilhos que trariam a memória dele de volta... É possível dar certo. Claro que pode ser um pouco complicado por conta da Usagi... Não tem como você ser amigo de alguém sem apresentar sua noiva... Mas talvez seja possível."

"Por que você está preocupada com isto agora?" – ele perguntou buscando o olhar dela de novo.

"Porque..." – ela o olhou nos olhos – "Eu sei que ele tinha você como um amigo precioso. Acredito que ele possa sentir falta disso. E, eu também acho, que você também sente falta disto, já que você estava aqui observando-o. E... Porque eu me importo apesar de você não acreditar nisto."

"É... Talvez eu faça isso." – ele respondeu abaixando o olhar, visivelmente constrangido.

"Eu... Acho que vou para casa." – Minako murmurou – "Não tenho nada para fazer aqui."

"Você pode ficar, Minako-chan." – Mamoru respondeu quase que imediatamente – "Eu não posso te obrigar a fazer o que eu quero. Não posso te dar ordens para ficar longe dele."

"Mamoru-san, como eu disse: eu realmente não tenho o que fazer aqui." – ela respondeu – "Mas pensa no que eu te disse."

"Eu vou pensar." – ele respondeu, acenando a cabeça quando ela fez tchauzinho com a mão e começou a andar para a outra direção. Ela ainda estava cansada e depois dessa conversa o cansaço ficou um pouquinho maior. Talvez dormir resolvesse mesmo. Talvez dormindo tudo fosse melhor.


End file.
